Harry Potter: College Years
by Starlettangel
Summary: Harry and Co. are sent to UCLA to escape Voldemort. Includes, laughter, tears, and joy as the gang finds their way in the USA. Chapters 15 is up and running! Plz R/R it's a h/hr, with other pairings too flames are used to heat my hot cocoa!!
1. Prolouge: Some Understandings in my stor...

Harry Potter: College Years  
  
Note: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Lindsey, Lavender, and Seamus have all been sent by Dumbledore after graduation to an American college in order to stay away from Voldemort.  
  
AGES:  
  
Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Alicia Spinett, Angelina Johnson, and Roger Davies: 20 years old.  
  
Cho Chang, Alyssa May (mine): 19 years old.  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Lily Davis, Seamus Finnigan: 18 years old.  
  
Ginny Weasley, Kelly Anderson (mine), and Alexis Vega (mine): 17 years old.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Alexis, Lily, Kelly, Alyssa, and the plot. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Well, onwards to Harry Potter: College Years! 


	2. The Arrival:Revised

Harry Potter: College Years  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jenny, Alexa, Kelly, Lily and the plot. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
Eighteen year old Harry Potter sighed with content as he lay back in his seat. He, his girlfriend Hermione Granger, his best friend Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, their once enemy but new friend Draco Malfoy, Hermione's best friend Lily Davis, and Seamus Finnigan were all going to Los Angeles, California to escape Voldemort. They were going to UCLA, a wonderful college in the USA.  
  
"Harry?" a petite brunette looked up at him.  
  
"Yea, Mione?" he answered, his emerald eyes staring into her cinnamon colored ones. "Are you nervous?"  
  
"A little, I'd say. But I'm not worried. It's college, how different is it than Hogwarts?" he asked, shaking his untidy mass of jet- black hair out of his eyes.  
  
"It's a lot different. Plus, we are in a different country, let alone a different continent." She sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
On their left, Lily was telling everyone about all the different things in LA to Draco, Ron, Lavender, and Seamus.  
  
"Oh, it's absolutely lovely! UCLA is located on a large campus with luxurious dorms!" she exclaimed, entwining her hand into Draco's.  
  
"I hope it's as good as you say Lil. After all, we will be room- mates," Answered Draco, kissing her forehead. Ron laughed and looked at Lavender.  
  
"That goes for us as well, Lav. We'll be sharing a room too," he said, laying an arm across her shoulders. Lavender shook back her shoulder length blonde hair, and smiled. "Don't get any ideas now," she joked.  
  
"ATTENTION. WE WILL BE LANDING IN LAX AIRPORT IN APPROXIMATELY 5 MINUTES. PLEASE SECURE YOUR SEATBELTS AND CARRY-ON LUGGAGE. THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH AMERICAN AIRLINES. WE HOPE TO SERVE YOU AGAIN SOON."  
  
"Ok blokes! It's time to get everything ready," Seamus said in his heavy Irish accent. Lily slipped her hand into Draco's again. He looked down and smiled at her.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, who was feeling airsick, squeezed Harry's hand tightly. "Hey, Mione, it's ok. It'll be over in a few minutes." He cooed, stroking her hair.  
  
With those words, the plane landed with a slight bump, and it slowed down to a stop. The gang quickly stood up and exited the plane out onto the sunny ground of Los Angeles, California. A tall dark man stepped up to them.  
  
"Pardon me, but are you the students that have been accepted into UCLA?" he asked them.  
  
"Yes" was their answer.  
  
"I am to take you there follow me" with that they took their first steps towards a new life.  
  
*********************************  
  
Later, the gang stepped into the main building of UCLA. A middle- aged black haired woman smiled at them as they walked up to her. "Hello, I am Daria Evensong. Welcome to the University of California Los Angeles. Are you new students?" she asked, peering through black specs. Harry stepped forward.  
  
"Yes. I am Harry Potter. These are Hermione Granger, Lily Davis, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown, and Seamus Finnigan. We are new students." He answered. Daria nodded.  
  
"Welcome to University of California Los Angeles, or UCLA. You are here because you were in the honors rolls for your High School career. I suggest that for the first two years here you stay near your dorms to get used to where your classes shall be." She then turned to her computer.  
  
"Alright.. Miss Brown, DeNeve Plaza Dorms Room 229, Miss Davis The DeNeve Plaza Dorms Room 226, Mr. Finnigan DeNeve Plaza Dorms Room 225, Miss Granger DeNeve Plaza Dorms Room 222, Mr. Malfoy DeNeve Plaza Dorms Room 226, Mr. Potter DeNeve Plaza Dorms Room 222, and Mr. Weasley Room DeNeve Plaza Dorms 229. Seamus, your room mate is named David Kellington, who like yourselves is British." She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Here are the keys to your rooms." She said, handing them to each student.  
  
"Thank you Miss. C'mon Mione." Harry answered, linking arms with Hermione. The rest followed the couple out the door to the DeNeve Dorms, which were known as the luxury dorms of UCLA.  
  
**********************************  
  
After getting settled, the gang met outside the DeNeve Dorms.  
  
"Ugh. My roommate is a maniac. When I got there he was making out with his girlfriend Alexia Vegas. Just seeing them made me miss Ginny. I don't know HOW I'm gonna survive the year," Seamus said. "Don't worry Seamus. Ginny'll be here next year, and then you two can be roommates." Lily said reassuringly. "Easy for you to say. You're already sharing a dorm with Draco." Seamus glumly replied. "Ah well. Next year will be better hopefully." "We have GOT to stop moping about in the hall. Let's go down to the pool for awhile!" Lavender suggested. The others nodded in agreement as they made their way down to the pool.  
  
*******************************************  
  
That is Chapter 1! Please R/R. Thanks. ~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	3. Hogwarts Old Friends and Old Enemies

Harry Potter: College Years  
  
OLD FRIENDS AND OLD ENEMIES  
  
Hey all. I want to thank all of you who reviewed. Here is Chapter Two.  
  
  
  
The gang split up before going to the pool to change into swimsuits. Hermione came out first wearing a white tankini (sorry Stoneheart, but I am a girl, and I do not wanna c Hermione in a string bikini sorry) Then Harry and Ron came out (like "brothers" always do), Harry wearing green swimming trunks and Ron wearing red (matches his hair doesn't it?). Lastly, Lily, Draco, and Lavender came out. Lindsey was wearing a dark blue tankini, Lavender wore a red bikini (not string, the kind that normal people wear), and Draco wore dark blue swimming trunks.  
  
"Now that we're all ready, let's go!" exclaimed Lavender. They all laughed and strode down to the pool.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they reached the pool, they found old friends waiting for them.  
  
"Ohmigosh! HARRY, MIONE, LILS, LAV, DRACO, RON, OVER HERE!!!" screamed Parvati Patil and her twin Padma, jumping up and down at the sight of their old friends. Terry Boot, Padma's boyfriend, and Dean Thomas, Parvati's boyfriend, tried calming them down, but didn't exactly succeed.  
  
"Hey all! How have you guys been?" exclaimed Lavender, hugging her best friend.  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"Peachy girl!"  
  
"OMG DEAN IS THAT YOU?? HOW ARE YOU?" mimicked Ron.  
  
"OMG ITS RON! IM JUST FINE MAN, YOU?" Dean answered, mimicking Parvati.  
  
"JUST PEACHY…OWOWOWOWOW!" Ron screamed as Lavender slapped him…a bit hard.  
  
"Anyway….." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh my gosh, is that you Lils, Mione?" a soft voice floated towards them. Hermione and Lily smiled cheerfully at the dark haired girl coming towards them. They had thought that Cho Chang had been a bit of a , ok a real big slut in fifth year, but after talking to her through a Versetrium, they found that she didn't know how to act since Cedric had died. They had forgiven her, and now she was one of their closest friends. They had even set her up with Roger Davies, her fellow Ravenclaw.  
  
"Hey Cho," Lily said, giving her a soft hug. Roger came over and wrapped both his arms around Cho's waist.  
  
"Hey guys. I still cannot thank you enough for getting me and Cho together, even though it's been what, 3 years?" Roger said, kissing Cho on the cheek.  
  
"God, get a room Davies!" Draco joked. Roger looked at him.  
  
"Hey, I remember when you were a spoiled little bratty Slytherin. I've got blackmail pictures Draco Malfoy, and I will use 'em." He joked. Draco turned red.  
  
"Aw, but my ickle Draco isn't like that now is he?" Lily cooed, wrapping her arms around him. Draco, if possible, turned redder. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"OMG Drakie!!!! Is that you my little Drakie?" A loud simpering voice rang out. Draco groaned. The voice belonged to Pansy Parkinson. He looked over to her. She was still fat and pug-like, but with her was what really irked him. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini were all with her, trudging along. Pansy shoved Lily out of the way and threw her arms around him.  
  
"PANSY! GET THE F*** OFF ME!" he yelled, kneeing her in the chest. Pansy looked shocked.  
  
"B-but Drakie…" she started, but he cut her off.  
  
"I TOLD you two years ago that I wanted absolutely nothing to do with you. Now get a life, and get the hell outta mine!" with that he stormed back to the dorm. Lily stood up, her light blue eyes blazing like two chips of frozen ice.  
  
"If you ever go near him again Pansy Parkinson, I swear you will pay," she hissed in a low dangerous voice. Pansy shrank back, not wanting to mess with Lily when she was like this. Lily turned on her heel and ran after Draco.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked shocked. Draco usually could swear a bit, but not like this. Hermione gazed up at Harry lovingly.  
  
"Hon, let's try not to go through something like that ok?" she said, wrapping her small arms around his waist. He nodded and kissed softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was pissed off. How could Pansy be here? He despised her, he LOATHED her. He had wanted to spend time with Lily, but now they'll have to spend all their time running away from her and her stupid band of oafs.  
  
"Draco?" Lily's clear voice called out. She stepped into the room, and spotted him sitting on the bed with sad eyes.  
  
"Oh sweetie," she murmured, walking over to him and putting her arms around his waist. He gathered her into his lap and stroked her hair gently.  
  
"What are we going to do Lils? I wanted to be with you all of college, but she's not going to make it easy." he cried exasperatedly. Lily kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Hush honey. It'll be okay. If there are serious problems, we can go to the head principal here and do something bout it." She reassured him. Draco sighed and rested his head on hers.  
  
"Maybe you're right. We should play it by ear. Now, let's head on back to the pool. They'll be worrying about us, if you know what I mean," he answered. Lily pulled him down for one last kiss.  
  
"Alright let's go," she smiled. They walked back to the pool hand-in- hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was Chapter Two! R/R/F whatever. You can also give me suggestions!  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	4. Lily is reunited with old friends and en...

Harry Potter: College Years  
  
Chapter 3: New Friends & New Enemies (or are they old?),  
  
Ok, I'm weird I know. I feel like changing Lindsey's name to Lily. It's easier to write. And plus I just remembered that this girl in my schools name is Lindsey Davis lol… Just to let you know.  
  
  
  
When Lily had calmed Draco down, they headed back down to the pool. When they got there, they saw that Harry and Hermione were talking to two new people, a girl and a boy that looked like twins. Both were very tall and had strawberry blonde hair. Lily went up to them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Davis. I'm a friend of Hermione's. Whats your name?" When the girl heard the name Lily Davis she spun around. She gasped.  
  
"L-Lils? Is that YOU?" she squeaked. Lily's eye widened.  
  
"My god. Is that you Casey?" she whispered. The girl nodded, and threw her arms around Lily.  
  
"Oh my god it's been too long!" she sobbed. Draco looked puzzled.  
  
"Explain Lil…" he said uncertainly. Lily quickly realized she had never told them.  
  
"Oh. Well, everyone this is Casey Evanston who was my best friend here in California, and this is her twin brother Luke. Luke, Casey, I want you to meet Draco Malfoy my boyfriend, Ron Weasley and his girlfriend Lavender Brown, you've already met the 'famous' Harry Potter and his girlfriend Hermione Granger, this is Seamus Finnigan, and these two are Cho Chang and her boyfriend Roger Davies." Lily explained.  
  
"Draco Malfoy? The one you sent me a picture of?" asked Casey. Draco laughed and put his arms around Lily.  
  
"Well, I certainly am popular aren't I, Miss Davis?" he joked. Lily's face turned a crimson color.  
  
"Well, duh Draco. You didn't think I wouldn't tell ALL my friends about you?" she asked. He smiled.  
  
"You better have," he warned menacingly. Casey tapped Lily on the shoulder.  
  
" Um, Lil? Here comes You- Know- Who, with You- Know- Who," she whispered. Draco looked puzzled, but Lily got the picture. She groaned as Mackenzie Lowe and her boyfriend Brett Miller sauntered into sight. She caught sight of Lily and they swaggered over.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lillian Davis and Casey Evanston at UCLA?" she sneered. Draco stepped forward.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't believe asking you to join us," he said coolly. Mackenzie rotten attitude abruptly changed when she saw Draco. She flashed a flirtatious smile and batted her eyes.  
  
" Oh I am SOOOO sorry! I didn't mean to be hurtful and deceitful (ahem, sounds like anyone you know?), but we haven't been on speaking terms, and I wasn't quite sure how to respond to seeing them again. By the way, what's your name?" she asked VERY flirtatiously. Lily's green eyes flashed.  
  
"Mackenzie go away. He is MY boyfriend," she said angrily wrapping a protective arm around Draco. She smiled smugly. "Oh Brett, what do you have to say for yourself? How DO you like Mackenzie flirting with every god damned guy she can see?" she asked Brett sharply. Brett, who had been drooling over Mackenzie as usual, snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Huh? What?" he said stupidly.  
  
"Never mind honey, Lily's just trying to make us break up," Mackenzie said quickly. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Suure whatever Mackenzie."  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Luckily Mackenzie and Brett left after her and Lily's row. Now Lily slipped off her tank top and jumped into the pool. Her splash interrupted a busy Harry and Hermione (They were making out you perverts).  
  
""Hey!" Harry complained. With that he jumped in and splashed Lily. Lily sputtered, but splashed back and soon the two were engaged in a water fight. Draco was cracking up, but he went to help Lily.  
  
"Hey no fair! Mione get your butt in here!" Harry sputtered as Lily and Draco splashed him with tons of water. Lily looked up at Hermione, her green eyes pleading… green eyes. Hermione's eyes widened. She looked from Lily to Harry and back again.  
  
"My god," she whispered. Harry looked quizzically at Hermione.  
  
"Mione, are you helping or not?" he asked.  
  
"Look at your eyes Harry and Lily," she whispered. They did and found a great surprise. What they saw was a mirror reflection.  
  
"Oh. My. God" Harry whispered. "Lils, do you know if we are related somehow?" She shook her head.  
  
"No, but I think it's time that I owled my mom."  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but I haven't had any time! Anyhow I HAVE THE FIRST MOVIE!!!!!!!!! O YEAH!!! It's really funny at the end where they add the deleted scenes. To me, Harry's got quite a mouth lol. Anyway Chapter four will be long as the truth comes out about Harry and Lily's family…. Stay tuned!  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	5. Discovering the Past of Lily and Harry

Harry Potter: College Years  
  
Chapter 4: Discovering the Past  
  
Hey all! Here is Chapter 4. Thanx to all my reviewers:  
  
Olivia Holmes: Mione is just Harry's nickname for her.  
  
Mia Toretto: You'll find that out now…  
  
Cassy and Kammi: Thanks keep on reading my fic!  
  
BloomAndBiggerstaffsGirl: Yea a lot of people are doing this kind of fic. I actually got the idea from lilkimi's, then I saw yours lol.  
  
  
  
1 ANYWAY… to the story!!!  
  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, Lily and Draco ran to Lily's dorm. Lily ran to her closet and brought out her owl Aphrodite.  
  
"Aww hows my ickle owl Aphie? I'm so sowwy that I had to keep you…" Lily cooed at her white owl, but Draco interrupted her.  
  
"Honey, the owl?" he asked. Lily jumped and blushed.  
  
"Right, sorry." She muttered. She got out a quill and sheets of parchment. When she finished writing, she read it aloud:  
  
1.1 August30  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
Hi, it's your daughter Lily. I've gotten settled in at college and it is great. I saw Casey and Luke today, and they are here too! I'm very happy.  
  
The real reason I am writing to you is that I've noticed that me and my friend Harry Potter look a lot alike. We have the exact same green eyes. His mum's name was Lily Evans, does that name ring a bell to you?  
  
Anyway, write back with your answer with Aphrodite. Until I hear from you again.  
  
Love Always,  
  
1.2 Lily  
  
"Good job Lils." Harry said. Lily smiled.  
  
"Well, we better change. We're supposed to take Lavender out to dinner for her eighteenth birthday tonight, remember?" (AN: Lavender's birthday is August 30th, ok?" Hermione stated. Lily nodded, and they went to find Ron and Lavender.  
  
**********************************  
  
At seven thirty that night, the gang was dressed and ready to go. Lily was wearing a dark green spaghetti strapped shirt with denim shorts. Hermione was wearing a scarlet short sleeved shirt with tan capris. Parvati was wearing a yellow halter top with a black skirt. Cho, who was also present, was wearing a blue tube top with a white matching skirt. Draco, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Roger were all wearing polo shirts and khaki shorts, only Draco's shirt was green, Harry's was red, Seamus' was orange, Dean's was yellow and Roger's was blue. Ron and Lavender wouldn't show up until another fifteen minutes that let them get the back patio of Harry and Hermione's dorm ready for a party. They put up rainbow color balloons, streamers, and a lavender tablecloth. For food, they got hot dogs, hamburgers, fried chicken, and spare ribs.  
  
When Lavender and Ron arrived, Lavender was in shock. She had never been so happy in her life. Ron kissed her and together they started the dancing. They danced for what seemed like hours or at least until 9. Then they all sat down and ate all the delicious foods. When Lavender opened her presents, she started crying. From Lily, she got a delicate charm bracelet with seven charms to go with it. From Draco she received a roxy watch. From Hermione, she received a charm necklace. From Harry, she got a package of chocolate frogs. From Seamus, she got peridot earrings. From Cho, she got several silver sparkle scrunches. From Roger, she got Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. From Parvati, she got a twenty-dollar gift certificate to the LA mall. From Dean she got a photo album filled with all of them. From Ron, she got a beautiful aquamarine ring with two peridots on each side.  
  
"Thank you all so much! This is the best party ever?" She squealed, kissing Ron lovingly. By then it was 12, so every one cleaned up and went back to their rooms. Lily and Draco got ready for bed and fell asleep.  
  
Lily was awakened at about 3 by a tapping at the window. Aphrodite! She ran to the window and took the owl indoors. Aphrodite flew back to her cage, and Lily ran over to Harry and Hermione's dorm. She burst in and found them sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Harry wake up! My mum sent us a letter!" she whispered. They sat up, put on robes and ran to her dorm to find Draco sitting up in bed. Lily sat down and opened the letter:  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
I am glad to hear that you are settling in fine. I was speaking to Mrs. Evanston today, it seems you are right.  
  
About your letter, I am afraid that I have lied to you in the past. I am not and only child. My maiden name isn't Levenston. My full name is Violet Anne Evans Davis, and I did have a sister named Lily.  
  
Around the time you were born, You-Know-Who was in his prime power. Your father Harry, who was a Seer, predicted the death of Lily and James Potter. I loved Lily dearly; we were closer than we had ever been with Petunia, and I never wanted her to die.  
  
When I gave birth to you and saw that you were a girl, I decided to name you Lily, in case Harry's prophesy came true. When you were born, Lily was ecstatic that her niece would be named after her. When she gave birth to her own son, she named her son Harry because she was so grateful to us.  
  
Alas, Harry's prophecy came true when you were one. On Halloween night, we were getting ready for a party hosted by Lily and James. When we got there, we saw the house in ruins and the Dark Mark hovering high over the house. We saw our friend Sirius Black standing near us, weeping. By then we knew what had happened. We saw him holding a small bundle, Harry. Soon after, Harry was taken to Petunia's home to live, because our family was in danger too.  
  
We left immediately for the States, settled in California and until you were 15, we lived a life there telling you that we had always lived there.  
  
I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I hope that you will forgive your father and myself, for we thought it was the right thing to do.  
  
Love Forever,  
  
Mother  
  
Lily finished reading. She looked up.  
  
"Well Lils, I guess we're cousins then," Harry whispered.  
  
***************************************************  
  
That was Chapter Four! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	6. Classes Begin revised

Harry Potter: College Years Chapter 5: Classes Begin  
  
A/N: Hey all, I'm back ( here is Chapter 5 of College Years.  
  
Early the next morning, Lily woke up to find a letter crunched in her left hand. Of course, she thought, it was the letter telling that she and Harry were cousins. Cousins. She looked over at the sleeping form of Draco. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Wake up honey. Today we start classes remember?" she said. Draco rolled over, his warm gray eyes staring into her mesmerizing) green ones. He smiled.  
  
"Can't you wake me up nicer?" he said slyly. Lily smiled.  
  
"Not with YOUR morning breath," she teased. Draco grinned cheekily at her, then planted a kiss on her nose and got out of bed.  
  
"I'm taking a shower now," he announced.  
  
"That's nice Draco, did we all want to know that though?" a clear feminine voice called out. Lily started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Herm-I-o-ne!" she gasped. Draco blushed a brilliant shade of red, then ran into the bathroom. Hermione giggled and sat down next to Lily.  
  
"So how's Harry taking the news that he and one of his best friends are related?" she asked. Hermione twirled a brown curl around her finger.  
  
"He's fine. He's still a little shock of course, but he'll be fine. Give him time and he'll get used to it." She answered. Lily nodded and stood up.  
  
"Alright, well I'd better get Draco out of the shower before he uses the hot water up. Toodles!" With that she banged on the bathroom door and went in. (no nothing like that pervs)  
  
******************************  
  
Later that morning, when everybody was up, they made their way to the main building. Daria Evensong was waiting for them.  
  
"Ah, here are the students. All right, here are your schedules, book lists, and a map of the campus. Class starts in 2 hours, so hop to it!" she instructed. The group scuttled out of the building to the library.  
  
"The Library, a.k.a. Hermione's place of worship!" Ron teased. Hermione slapped him.  
  
"Shut up Ronaldo." She teased back, using his "favorite" nickname. Ron's face turned purple with rage. Lavender burst out laughing.  
  
"RONALDO? HAH that's a good one Herm!" she laughed. Ron glared at his girlfriend. Lavender smiled sympathetically. (Oh yea! I spelled that rite w/o spellchecker too!)  
  
"Don't worry Ronnie. I won't call you that. too much," she added kissing his nose. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"When you two are done snogging, let me know," he told them, and raced away with Hermione before Lavender and Ron could actually figure out what they said.  
  
"You guys! Here are the books we need: Biology, Precalculus for Lavender, Ron, Parvati and Dean, Finite Mathematics for me, Hermione, Harry and Draco, Literature, History, French for me Herm, Draco and Harry, Spanish for Ron and Lavender, German for Parvati and Dean, Advanced Fluting for me and Lav, Advanced Clarinets for Herm and Parvati (wherever she is), Advanced Saxes for Draco, Harry and, advanced trumpets for Seamus, and Dean, and Advanced Percussion for Ron." Lily said, handing out the books to each person.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"I'll go find Harry and Herm, not that I want to, but they need their books." Lily said. With that she walked out of the library. ******************************************************  
  
She later found Harry and Hermione snogging in their room.  
  
"Ummm, here are your books and materials, I'll just go now," she muttered, setting down the materials and backing out the door. Harry and Hermione jumped and blushed. Hermione checked her watch.  
  
"Ohmigosh Harry! Classes start in half and hour!" she exclaimed dramatically. Harry kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"That's you Mione. Thinking about classes more than your own boyfriend. I'm hurt," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and pecked him on the nose.  
  
"I love you very much Harry, but you know me!" she said exasperatedly. Harry nodded knowingly. Then he pulled her to her feet and they walked out with their things hand and hand.  
  
***************************************  
  
Their first class was together, which was Literature. The seating went like this: Harry, Hermione, Lily, and Draco in the second to last row, and Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus behind them. A young man walked into the room.  
  
"Hello class. My name is Mr. Levi. Welcome to your Literature class. I will start you out by calling role." Mr. Levi said. He cleared his voice.  
  
"Hannah Abbot (yea, Hermione's friend)" Their friend Hannah raised her hand.  
  
"Present" she said.  
  
"Susan Bones (yet another friend)"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Lavender Brown"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Alicia Choi"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Mark Colbat"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Lily Davis"  
  
"Present" "Emily Dickinson"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Casey Evanston"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Luke Evanston"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Seamus Finnigan"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"James Henry, Lucia Henry, and Catherine Henry"  
  
"Here, here, here!" the triplets chorused.  
  
The list continued. The people in their class also contained:  
  
Carlos Jones, Kitty Jones, Katherine Lobaz, Mackenzie Lowe, Draco Malfoy, Brett Miller, Parvati and Padma Patil, Harry Potter, Kyle Robey, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Camille Wilson, and Blaise Zabini, one of the nicer Slytherins at Hogwarts.  
  
"Now that I'm done, let me tell you about this class. You will be traveling together in this class except when you take language and your musical classes. Now to begin the lesson.." Mr. Levi began telling them what this course was about, and what he expected of them.  
  
**************************************************  
  
After a few weeks at UCLA, they began to settle in more comfortably. Mackenzie still tried flirting with Draco and Harry, but Hermione and Lily were very fierce and it has settled down to a minimum. They had teachers for the following classes.  
  
Literature: Mr. Levi.  
  
Precalculus for Lav, Ron, Parvati and Dean: Mr. Kelley.  
  
Finite Mathematics for Lil, Draco, Herm and Harry: Mrs. Jacobs  
  
French for Lil, Herm, Harry and Draco: Mme. Jolie.  
  
Spanish for Lav n Ron: Señora Montoya.  
  
German for Parvati, Padma, and Dean: Frau Mallon.  
  
History: Mrs. Jamestown.  
  
Biology: Mrs. Scarlett.  
  
Band Director: Mr. Lane.  
  
They loved UCLA, but sometimes they longed for Hogwarts at times, especially during History because their teacher reminded them of Professor Binns. Besides that, they were very happy. Lily had gotten first chair for flutes, Lavender second, and Mackenzie got fifth. Hermione had gotten first chair for clarinets, Parvati and Padma got second and third. Harry and Draco were the first alto Saxes, Seamus and Dean were first trumpets, and Ron got a solo on the snare drums. They admitted to themselves, life is pretty good. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yo! Chapter 5 is DONE! Phew, anyway, you see the cute blue button? The one that says REVIEW on it? Click and you won't be sorry lol. ~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	7. What's happening with the Weasley's

Harry Potter: College Years  
  
Chapter 6: The Weasley Family Ongoing  
  
Ok, I'm devoting a Chapter to what happened to the rest of the Weasleys. Enjoy!  
  
Later that month, Harry and the rest were in a chat room. Here's what it looks like:  
  
Harry: Gryffindor_Lion  
  
Hermione: Smart1  
  
Ron: Chess_Master  
  
Lily: Water_Lily  
  
Draco: Silver_Dragon  
  
Lavender: Rons_Girl  
  
Seamus: Irish_Hottie  
  
Fred: Double_Trouble1  
  
George: Double_Trouble2  
  
Percy: Minister_Magic  
  
Bill: Egypt_Wizard  
  
Charlie: Dragon_Tamer  
  
Ginny: Miss_Scarlet  
  
Fleur D: Veela_Girl  
  
Penelope: Ravenclaw_Sweetie  
  
Angelina: Gryff_Chaser1  
  
Alicia: Gryff_Chaser2  
  
Gryffindor_Lion: hey all what up?  
  
Smart1: Nothing honey, you?  
  
Gryffindor_Lion: nm  
  
Chess_Master: ok, so who's here?  
  
Gryffindor_Lion: Harry  
  
Smart1: Hermione  
  
Water_Lily: Lily  
  
Silver_Dragon: Draco  
  
(Yadda yadda yadda)  
  
Chess_Master: oh  
  
Minister_Magic: so who are you?  
  
Egypt_Wizard: Duh Perce, its RON.  
  
Minister_Magic: oh.  
  
Gryffindor_Lion: so Percy, how is Penelope doing?  
  
Ravenclaw_Sweetie: I'm doing fine thanks Harry. Oh, and Melody is doing fine too. She'll be two in three months.  
  
Smart1: Aw, she is so adorable!  
  
Water_Lily: You only say that cuz her 1st word was Miney.  
  
Smart1: So?  
  
Rons_Girl: lol  
  
Water_Lily: So Bill, how are Fleur and the kids.  
  
Veela_Girl: We are fine thank you Lily. Mamie is turning five in two months, Mark should be getting his Hogwarts letter soon! We're so excited!  
  
Water_Lily: cool.  
  
Smart1: Fred, George, what 'bout your love lives?  
  
Gryff_Chaser1: I'll answer that. FRED PROPOSED YESTERDAY TO ME!!!!! : D  
  
Gryff_Chaser2: GEORGE PROPOSED TOO!!!  
  
Double_Trouble1: Duh, we  
  
Double_Trouble2: Proposed together  
  
Double_Trouble1: Remember?  
  
Silver_Dragon: Oh congratulations!  
  
Double_Trouble1: Thanks  
  
Double_Trouble2: Draco  
  
Silver_Dragon: np  
  
Miss_Scarlet: Seamus I miss you so much:'(  
  
Irish_Hottie: me too babe  
  
Dragon_Tamer: aww Kodak Moment!  
  
Miss_Scarlet: Shut up Charlie!  
  
ANNOUNCER: Dragon_Tamer HAS LOGGED OFF  
  
Irish_Hottie: God, that was annoying.  
  
Veela_Girl: Well, Bill and me have to go pick up Mark from a friend's house  
  
ANNOUNCER: Veela_Girl HAS SIGNED OFF  
  
ANNOUNCER: Egypt_Wizard HAS SIGNED OFF  
  
Silver_Dragon: Guys, we have that huge Geometry test tomorrow.  
  
Smart1: I know, we'd better go study. Bye Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Penelope, Angelina, and Alicia!  
  
ANNOUNCER: Smart1, Silver_Dragon, Water_Lily, Rons_Girl, Chess_Master, Gryffindor_Lion, Miss_Scarlet, Irish_Hottie HAVE SIGNED OFF  
  
ANNOUNCER: Double_Trouble1, Double_Trouble2, Gryff_Chaser1, Gryff_Chaser2, Minister_Magic, Ravenclaw_Sweetie HAVE SIGNED OFF.  
  
~**CHAT CLOSED**~  
  
Harry logged off his laptop to find a smiling Hermione in front of him.  
  
"Harry, we better study.." she began, but was cut off by Harry kissing her.  
  
"…Or we can do this," she muttered.  
  
That's Chapter 6. They don't do THAT, yet, but I will make them have kids soon. When you review, vote on who you want to have a kid during college!  
  
. I wanted to tell ya what was up w/ the Weasleys. Here are the matchups if ya don't remember:  
  
Bill/Fleur = Mark and Mamie  
  
Charlie/? = Johnny (not mentioned)  
  
Percy/Penelope = Melody  
  
Fred/Angelina  
  
George/Alicia  
  
Ron/Lavender  
  
Ginny/Seamus  
  
Please R/R/F what ever!  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	8. Authors Question

Hey~  
  
No, I'm not going to discontinue this story, I just have a question. Ok, so the next chapter is Hermione's birthday. Should Harry propose? I'm not sure what to do!!!!!!1 HELP!!!!!!!  
  
Hehe thanks for listening.  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	9. Hermione's Birthday

Harry Potter: College Years  
  
Chapter 7: Hermione's Birthday  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, this Chapter is devoted to Hermione's birthday. As you all should know, hers in on September 19. Anyway, keep on voting on who you want to have a kid during college… not who you DON'T want! Chapter Seven awaits…  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up one day in late September with a feeling of excitement in her chest.  
  
"Why am I so excited?" she wondered, but was interrupted by a smiling Harry leaning over her.  
  
"Happy Birthday Mione!" he said kissing her. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Aw Harry you remembered!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek. Harry rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't forget Mione! I've known you for what seven years?" he said in mock surprise. Hermione kissed him again, and got out of bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Getting dressed." Hermione said, and closed the bathroom door, leaving behind a very sleepy Harry.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Happy Birthday Herm!!!!" Lily squealed as Hermione and Harry joined them at breakfast. Hermione gave Lily a hug.  
  
"Thanks Lils." Hermione said. Hermione had decided to put on a silver tank top, a denim skirt, and black sandals. Harry took his place next to Ron and Hermione and picked up a piece of bacon. Lily stood up.  
  
"Ahem. Since today is Herm's birthday, which happens to be Saturday, we are taking her to Le Ritz hotel for the entire night, courtesy of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter duh, they're the rich ones remember?) Lily announced. Hermione squealed in her delight. Le Ritz hotel is THE most luxurious hotel in LA (A/N: I haven't been to LA, so I am just pretending there's a hotel called the Ritz there)!  
  
At 10:30, everyone was waiting in the front building for the limousine to pick them up. Harry tapped Lily on the shoulder and beckoned her to a corner.  
  
"Lily, I have to ask you something," he began nervously. Lily nodded.  
  
"Ok, well…. Iwanttoaskmionetomarryme," he said in a rush. Lily somehow cought all that and opened her mouth.  
  
"Oh Harry that's great! You really should, it would really make her happy." Lily sighed, thinking of her cousin and her best friend together forever. Harry smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered, and they walked over to the rest of the gang.  
  
"What were you two discussing?" Draco asked. Lily whispered the plan to Draco. He smiled.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
******************************************  
  
Later that day, the gang was eating lunch in the restaurant at Le Ritz. Hermione smiled at Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry! This is wonderful!" she said, finishing up her BLT. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks honey." He replied. Lily smiled knowingly at Harry. He beckoned her to come over.  
  
"Lil, when should I propose? Tonight, now, or after everybody's gone to bed?" Harry asked.  
  
"After the party, I think." Lily said to her cousin. Harry hugged her.  
  
"Thanks Lil, I just want the timing to be right. How do you know when to do that?" Harry asked questionably. Lily smiled slyly and showed him her left hand. He gasped. A huge diamond ring (I HAD TO DO THIS!) was on her ring finger.  
  
"Draco.. asked the question?" he whispered. Lily nodded.  
  
"Just last night. It was like a dream. That's why I said after." She whispered back.  
  
"Who knows?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Just you now. But we plan to announce it soon, so please keep it a secret?" Lily's eyes looked pleadingly into Harry's. He nodded silently.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Guess where we're going Herm?" Lavender said.  
  
"Where?" Hermione wanted to know. Lily smiled and pulled out a brocheure.  
  
"OMG!!! DISNEYLAND!!! I haven't been there since I was little (ok, so she hasn't MY story remember?)" Hermione exclaimed. Harry laughed and put his arm around her.  
  
"I knew you'd like it Mione," he said. Hermione kissed him,  
  
"Oh Harry! It was your idea?" This is the best birthday ever!!!!" she sighed happily.  
  
"To the limo!" Ron called. Harry watched as Lily took Draco aside. The couple stood talking for awhile then Lily nodded and hugged him. When she came over to Harry, he asked "What happened?"  
  
"We were discussing how I should hide the ring," Lily whispered back. Harry nodded and the three of them got into the limo.  
  
********************************  
  
When Hermione said it was the best birthday, she obviously didn't mean just for herself. Everybody had so much fun that day. Lavender and Ron took over on the water rides, Lily and Draco with the roller coasters, and Harry and Hermione all over the place. They met at Paradise Pier: Avalon Cave to have lunch, then they went to the Hollywood Picture Backlot to see the Disney animation.  
  
When they got back to the hotel, they found in their suite a huge table with a huge buffet on a longer table on the side. Hermione started to cry.  
  
"You guys this is too much!" she sobbed into Harry's shirt.  
  
"Nothings too much for you love," Harry soothingly. They all sat down at the table and began to eat.  
  
At 7:30 exactly, the rooms bell rang. Hermione went to open it, and she screamed.  
  
"Mum! Dad! Alex (little sister)! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Lily called yesterday.." her mother began but Hermione wasn't listening. She had run over to Lily and was hugging her very tightly.  
  
"Uh, Herm? I can't breathe" Lily gasped as Hermione let her go, tears in her eyes again.  
  
"Oh Lil you didn't have to! I'm just so happy! Nothing else could make me happier!" She exclaimed. Lily looked over to Harry and winked. He nodded, thinking:  
  
"No, there's one thing more…"  
  
*****************************************  
  
After Hermione's parents had gone home and everybody had gone to bed, Harry and Hermione were left alone in the parlor part of the suite. Harry had his hand in his pocket where the engagement ring was.  
  
"Harry, I'm so happy. I don't know what could make me happier!" she sighed. Harry chose that moment.  
  
"Well, I do…" Hermione jerked her head up.  
  
"What do you.." she asked, but stopped as Harry got on one knee and took out a black velvet box.  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring with a sapphire and a ruby on each side.  
  
"Oh Harry! I don't know what to say," she breathed.  
  
"A yes I'd love to would be nice" Harry joked. Hermione sighed and placed her forehead against his.  
  
"Honey, yes would never cover it," she whispered and kissed him deeply. Harry slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"Did this make you happier?" he murmured. Hermione smiled sleepily.  
  
"A thousand times more," she said before they both fell into a long dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was it? Sorry it took more than a week, but here it is or was. Anyway, please review, and read and review my new story: Drops of Emerald. Thanks and love to all!  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	10. Baby Names

Harry Potter: College Years  
  
Hey, yea, its another notice… anyway, I want you to come up with names for their kids. Answer in your reviews please.  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	11. HELP MEEE

I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry, but I have to post another author note. You see, I have an idea for a story about h/hr r/l and so on and so forths kids going to Hogwarts. When I can't go on the computer, I write it. Do you guys want me to post it? ~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	12. The Double Wedding

Harry Potter: College Years Chapter 8 The Double Wedding  
  
Authors Note: First take a wild guess on whose wedding it is..  
  
If you guessed Lily/Draco and Harry/Hermione.WRONG! It's Fred/Angelina and George/Alicia! Ok anyway let's continue.  
  
It had been about three months since Harry and Hermione got engaged. News of Lily and Draco's wedding plans got loose, and so now their secret is out. Besides their weddings to plan, the gang had other wedding bells ringing in their ears: The double wedding of Fred and Angelina and George and Alicia. Lavender, Lily, Katie Wood, and Hermione were all bridesmaids (A/N: Lily knew them from Quidditch), and Charlie's little girl Rosy was going to be the flower girl along with Bill and Fleur's little girl Melody. (A/N: I'll introduce the families of each during the wedding). For their dresses, Alicia and Angelina chose a pale blue for the bridesmaids, and a light pink for the two flower girls. Katie was serving as the maid-of-honor for both, so she had a different styled dress. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
December 14th was a busy day for everyone, as today was the twins wedding day. "Oh, I can't wait to see the look on the twins faces as you two step out!" Katie squealed. Then she laughed. "I can't believe I agreed to wear a halter dress. My stomach is totally showing!" She exclaimed patting her round stomach. Alicia giggled. "When is it due again Katie?" she asked. "March 8th" a deep voice answered, and Oliver Wood came into the room. Katie giggled and kissed him on the nose. "Yes, only three months!" she said excitedly. There was a soft knock and Hermione, Lily, and Lavender all came barging in. "Hiya Alicia Angelina!" Hermione said, giving each girl a hug. Lily and Lavender also hugged them, then Lily looked at Katie. "Ah yes, the pregent one," she joked, then gave Katie a hug. "Due in three months right?" Lavender asked. Katie nodded. "Yep. March 8.holy merlin! Lily, Hermione, are those ENGAGEMENT RINGS?" she shouted. Hermione covered her ears. "Yes, next time don't shout" Lily answered for Hermione, rubbing her own ears. Katies eyes sparkled. "Oh! When is the wedding, or when are the weddings?" she asked. "First of all, we aren't having a double wedding, since we aren't marrying twins, although Hermi's marrying my cousin. And secondly, my wedding to Draco is on June 2, and Hermiones to Harrys is on June 8th. And thirdly, yes you are all invited, and yes you are all in the wedding." Lily said, answering questions she was sure were going to come out of their mouths next. Angelina laughed. "What are you psychic Lils?" she teased. Lily shrugged. "Guess," she said, laughing. Alicia spoke up. "Ok guys, the wedding starts in four hours! Let's get our hair and make-up done!" she said. Katie turned to Oliver. "Sweetie, it's time for you to go" she said, then kissed him softly and pushed him out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Oliver got to the Weasley's place, everything was chaotic. Fred and George were running around saying "I wonder what they look like?" and "What if they say no?" "Relax you guys. They're fine, and excited!" Oliver reassured them. Harry looked up. "You didn't by any chance see Mione did you?" he asked. Olver laughed. "Yes she's fine and congratulations, to both you and Draco." At the mention of his name Draco looked up from talking to Charlie Weasley. "What? Oh thanks! You saw Lily's ring eh?" he asked. "How could he not? That things so huge only a blind man could miss it!" Ron exclaimed, causing Draco to blush with embarrassment for his wealth. "Aw c'mon Draco, I was only joking!" Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes. Fred and George rushed into the room. "Guys we have to get ready now!" They exclaimed. Then they rushed out again. Oliver stood up. "Well, we better do what the nervous breakdowners say." He said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wedding began at 2:00 that afternoon. Fred and George were of course still worried since they couldn't see their brides, but other than them, the rest of them seemed calm. "Hey Harry, do you think we'll be like them at our weddings?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged. "Probably. You know how the twins usually are," he finally answered. Then the music started and they all got ready to walk down the aisle. Fred and George walked down first. They stopped at the altar and waited looking extremely nervous. Then came Bill's son Mark, who was the ring-bearer. Then Harry, Draco, Ron, and Oliver walked down. Next Mamie and Rosalyn, Bill and Charlie's little girls came walking down the aisle with little flower baskets. Then came Hermione, Lily, Lavender and Katie, the bridesmaids. Finally, Angelina and Alicia stepped out. Their dresses looked similar. They were both white long dresses with white beads on the front. But Angelina had a sleeveless gown while Alicia had a strapless one. Both carried bouquets of white, pink red and yellow roses. They walked down the aisle toward the twins with the wedding march playing. So the wedding began.  
  
(A/N: Let's skip to the I do's ok? Ok)  
  
"Do you Fredrick Thomas Weasley take thee Angelina Caitlin Johnson to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked. "I do," Fred answered. "Do you George Andrew Weasley take thee Alicia Maria Spinnet as your lawful wedded wife?" "I do" George answered. "And do you Angelina Caitlin Johnson take thee Fredrick Thomas Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do," Angelina replied confidently, smiling at Fred. "And do you Alicia Maria Spinnet, take thee George Andrew Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do!" Alicia said. The priest closed his book. "I now pronounce you man and wife, and man and wife. You may now kiss the brides," Fred and George scooped their new wives into a heartwarming kiss (F/A kiss and G/A kiss, keep it PG13 minds people!). Everyone cheered and hooted while they all walked back down the aisle. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later that afternoon, the wedding people attended the reception, which was held at Summer Gardens Restaurant. Fred, Angelina, George and Alicia took the dance floor, while others talked. Lily was engaged in conversation with Jasmine, Charlie's wife while Daisy and Rosalyn, their children (A/N: Forget Johnny!), watched the two newlyweds couples on the dance floor. Hermione and Fleur, who used to not get along were now talking as if they had been best friends forever! Nathalie, Mark, and Mamie were all dancing their own dances. Draco, Harry and Ron were talking with Oliver and Katie about their unborn daughter, whose name is going to be Livia. Finally, the couples stopped dancing long enough to cut the cake. The twins, all nerves gone, smashed pieces of cake into their wives faces. It turned out to be an almost food fight, if Ron hadn't complained that he was hungry. (A/N: Ron's best subject.FOOD). ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "That day was a blast!" Lavender exclaimed as they were getting ready to leave at 12:00 AM. The couples had just left on the Knight Bus, which had a banner saying 'Just Married Couples Inside' on the side, courtesy of Hermione. Everyone nodded in their agreement. Getting home to their dorms, they all got into their pajamas and fell right asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG! I'm SO sorry I didn't get this out earlier! Please forgive me! Well, I'm not going to post the second story for awhile, so enjoy this one for now! Toodles, ~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	13. A Surprising Christmas Eve

Chapter 9: A Surprising Christmas Eve  
  
A big hug to all my reviewers! Specially Sam you're the best! Keep reviewing everyone!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was awakened in the middle of the night of December 24th to Hermione's squeals "Harry it's snowing!" ((OOC: Ok so maybe it doesn't snow there but LIVE WITH IT)) Harry shot up in bed and looked out the window. "Wow it's beautiful!" he said. Hermione snuggled up close to him. He put his arms around her and rested his head against hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Lily, Draco and Seamus were sitting in a local café, drinking hot chocolate. "This reminds me of Hogsmeade" Lavender said. Ron nodded. "Yeah, we always used to go there when it snowed" he said thoughtfully. "Stop talking about Hogwarts! I miss Ginny" Seamus said. Lily patted his arm. "It's ok Seamus. Remember, she's coming in a few hours," she said. Seamus stood up. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go meet her at the airport!" he cried. "Seamus, it's not for another 2 hours." Hermione reminded him. "So?" And with that he was out the door. Lavender rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I just don't get him." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Having no choice but to follow Seamus to the airport, they arrived an hour before Ginny was supposed to arrive. But when they went to the café they saw Seamus talking to a red haired girl. "Ginny?" Hermione cried. The girl looked up. "Hermione!" she squealed and ran and hugged her. "Ron! Harry! Lily! Lavender! Draco!" she yelled hugging everyone. After a moment of hugs, Hermione looked at Ginny. "Wow Gin, you look different!" Ginny no longer had unruly red hair but it was straight and sleek dark red color, and her eyes had become a dark mocha color. She had gotten rid of the acne that she had in her sixth year and looked better than ever. "So do you! You look like college people!" she said. Then an Asian looking woman who looked like she was five months pregnant with a light brown haired man made their way over to them. "Ginny?" The woman asked. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Cho? We didn't know you were pregnant!" Hermione said. Cho smiled and patted her stomach. "Yes, I am. And yes I was a month when we last met" she said. "Oh yes, it's a girl and her name is going to be Claire Janine," Roger added. Lily laughed. "You're another mind reader?" she joked. "Oh yes, an absolute favorite of Trewlawney's," he said. Everyone laughed. "So now that Ginny's here, what do you all want to do?" Harry asked. "Dinner at a nice restaurant? Oh, and the bill's already taken care of," Draco added. Lily slipped and arm through his. "And what restaurant would that be?" she asked. "A La Carte in Los Angeles," he said as if it wasn't a big deal. Ron's jaw dropped. "Geez Draco Benjamin Malfoy, when I'd see the day you'd be friendly towards Ron I never thought." Lily teased. Lavender shut Ron's mouth (with her hand sick people) and answered for him. "Draco that's great! We should get home to get dressed!" she said and the girls went to a dark corner (EW sickos no to apparate) and apparated to their dorms. Five minutes passed and the boys had joined them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When quarter to seven rolled around, the gang met up in the hall between their rooms. (Here is what they are wearing) Hermione had on a deep red dress with silvery sparkles dotted everywhere. Her hair had been softly curled around her face and she had on a diamond bracelet Harry had given to her in seventh year. Lily had on a dark blue dress with diamond straps and a diamond waistband (It's my dressy dress that I love). The ends of her hair were curled so that she looked remarable like a blonde Lily Evans-Potter. Lavender had on a deep purple halter dress with light amethysts sparkling all around the bottom of it. Her shoulder length blonde hair has a slight wave to it and was pinned back with a purple flower. Parvati and Padma Patil, who had also been invited ,had on almost identical strapless chiffon dresses only Parvati's was a light pink, and Padma's was pale yellow. Their hair had had a small rose on the left side, Parvati's pink and Padma's yellow. Cho had on an unfitted pale green dress with pink rose on both sides of her head. Being so far along in her pregnancy, she had magically made the material hide the baby a little. Ginny had on a light blue (it's really pretty w/ red hair) off-the shoulder silk dress with white and magically turned blue roses in her hair. All the boys had on black tuxedos and black ties. Draco led Lily and the others to a waiting white limousine. They got in and drove off to A La Carte. (OK now it's after the meal). ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After their meals had been finished, they danced until eleven o'clock. They sat down again and had a last glass of champange, (well, Cho had water. Oh yes this next part came from Friends). As they drank the champane, they were surprised when Padma spit it out over the table. Cho gasped. "Oh my god Padma." she trailed off. Padma, who looked clueless was starting to get nervous. "What?" she asked. "You're.pregnant" Lily said faintly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And yes, that is the end of Chapter 9! I actually was able to get in a cliffy! R/R and if you have watched Friends, you know what I mean.  
  
Much Love, ~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	14. A Magical Christmas Indeed

Harry Potter: College Years  
  
Chapter 10: A White Christmas  
  
On the morning of December 25, Padma Patil woke up with enormous stomach pains. She looked over at Terry, who was still sleeping peacefully. She then remembered the night before.  
  
"Oh God. Mum will kill me," she muttered.  
  
"Who will kill you honey?" a sleepy male voice asked. Terry had opened his eyes and was sitting up.  
  
"If what Lil and Cho said was true. I'm going to find out." Padma said and marched into the bathroom. She came out with a pale face.  
  
"It.was.positive." she said, then sat down next to him. Terry put his arms around her.  
  
"Don't worry love. I'll take full responsibility of being the father of this child," he said soothingly. Padma looked up at him and smiled through her tears.  
  
"I knew I could trust you!" she said, then threw her arms around him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Let's leave them alone and go to Harry and everyone else for the while  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Wake up Harry!" three cheerful voices rang out. Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione, Lily and Lavender standing around the bed. He sat up and saw Ron and Draco standing away from their girlfriends.  
  
"Their idea not ours" they said at the same time. Harry rolled his eyes and got out of bed.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" he shouted and hugged Lily and Lavender and kissed Hermione.  
  
"Present time!" Lily giggled. They went into the room that Harry and Lily had magically transformed the day before and sat before the large Christmas tree.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" A red haired girl bounded in with a blonde boy following her.  
  
"You too Gin, Seamus," Hermione said.  
  
"What about us?" Parvati said as she, Dean, Padma, Terry, Cho, and Roger came in. Padma smiled at Terry then said.  
  
"What Lily and Cho said last night was correct. I am pregnant," Padma announced. A loud cheer rose up from the group.  
  
"Congratulations sis!" Parvati squealed and hugged her sister lightly. Cho came up to them.  
  
"Now we'll have huge stomachs while these people over here stay all thin!" she said laughing. Padma laughed along with her.  
  
"Ok, enough giggles. Present time!" Lily announced. She and Hermione handed out presents to everyone. (A/n: I'm only doing what the pairs gave each other ok?)  
  
Harry gave Hermione a charm bracelet with two H's connected by a heart. Hermione gave him a $200 certificate to any store in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade.  
  
Lily gave Draco a new broomstick called the Silverbolt2001 along with a Broomstick Finishing kit. Draco gave her a diamond necklace that went perfectly with her diamond bracelet he had given her for her 18th birthday last March.  
  
Ron gave Lavender a $200 certificate to the Valley Mall in LA. Lavender gave him ten front row tickets to see the Weird Sisters in concert in LA in January.  
  
Parvati gave Dean season tickets to see his favorite football team in England. He gave her a bouquet of yellow, pink, white and red roses that were charmed to last for two years along with a yellow diamond bracelet.  
  
Cho was given a basket full of baby things by Roger while she gave him a new Rolex watch.  
  
Terry was looking at Padma, then without any warning took her hand.  
  
"Padma I can't think of not living with you for the rest of my life. Not because of the baby, but because you make me a better human," He took out a box. "Padma Patil, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Padma screamed and threw her arms around him. A small but sure  
  
"YES!" was heard from her. Everyone applauded and cheered.  
  
"Wait more good news!" Lily said.  
  
"You're not pregnant are you?" Cho asked.  
  
"No I drank my champagne last night, no offence Padma" Lily said quickly. When Padma smiled she continued.  
  
"Accio Breakfast!" she said. A magical blue dust swirled around the middle of the room and then when it cleared there was a huge buffet with elegant chairs lining it. A chorus of 'wicked' was spread around the group as they sat around the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a long breakfast they all got dressed and met in the lobby of their dorms.  
  
"Hey it's snowing!" Hermione said, pointing.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Get your coats and meet me out there in five minutes!" Lily ordered and ran off to the room she and Draco shared. Daria Evensong came out from behind her desk and greeted them.  
  
"Hello you guys. How are you settling in UCLA?" she asked. "Fine Ms. Evensong. But we leave in May to go back to England." Hermione explained. Ms. Evensong nodded.  
  
"Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here" she said and went back to work.  
  
Harry returned to his room and found Hedwig there. He untied the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am writing to ask for your help. Do you remember the lion pendant I gave you and the phoenix pendant I gave Lily before you left? You may not know this but Harry Davis and James Potter were cousins and great friends at Hogwarts. They are both the heirs of Godric Gryffindor. What I'm telling you two is that you are the heirs of Gryffindor. Cho Chang of Ravenclaw is Rowena Ravenclaw's heir while Ernie McMillican is the heir of Helga Hufflepuff. The help of your pendants are what we need to destroy Voldemort. We all are counting on you.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry ran to Lily's room where she was putting on her coat.  
  
"Lil, where is the phoenix pendant Dumbledore gave you before we left Hogwarts?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Right here" she said taking it off and started to hand it over to Harry.  
  
"Wait" she said and stared as the pendant glowed red. Harry took off his lion pendant and it glowed gold.  
  
"We're the Gryffindor heirs" he whispered. Lily's eyes were wide.  
  
"Listen, get Cho and Ernie now!" he said. She ran out and came back a few minutes later with them. Cho had an eagle pendant that began to glow blue when she stood next to them and Ernie's badger pendant glowed yellow.  
  
"We need to send these to Dumbledore now!" he said. They all handed the pendants over to Harry and he sealed them in an envelope. Then he tapped his wand to make the envelope invincible and sent Hedwig back to England.  
  
"All we can do is wait," Lily said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10! Thank you, thank you. I'm getting better!  
  
Love,  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	15. The Battle of Good vs Evil

Chapter 11: The Battle of Good vs Evil (namely they go back to Hogwarts earlier than expected)  
  
A/N: This will be a VERY sad Chapter. (Tigger gave me the idea)  
  
Harry awoke from a very strange dream in the early morning of January 9th, 1999. It had been about Voldemort, hurting Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius.  
  
He shuddered, then realized what had awoken him.  
  
"Hedwig?" he mumbled sleepily. Hermione stirred, but didn't wake up. He went over to the bay window and opened it. Hedwig soared in with a letter in her beak. He untied it and read.  
  
Harry,  
  
This is urgent. You and the other heirs must return to Hogwarts tonight. Hurry, this is no time to procrastinate.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry ran into Lily and Draco's room where they were sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Lily wake up!" he whispered. She sat up bonking his head.  
  
"Sorry Harry. What's wrong" she asked.  
  
"Got to go to England. Me you Cho and Ernie"  
  
"WHAT?? Cho can't go, her baby is due in 3 months. Hear me? THREE!" she said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Claire won't even be born if she doesn't go! The fate of the Magical World depends on us!" he said. Lily stared a moment then got out of bed. She wrote a quick note to Draco and ran to get Cho while Harry got Ernie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they reached England, the sun was barely visible over the mountains. But it was enough light to see what had happened.  
  
Hogwarts had obviously been evacuated because of all the dead bodies. Among them were the Astronomy teacher, Professor Sinistra, Mad-Eye Moody and.  
  
"Arthur Weasley!" Lily cried, tears forming in her eyes. Mr. Weasley was barely alive. His breathing was rugged and irregular.  
  
"Lily, Harry.tell my family, and Molly that I love them very much. Tell them that for me." he trailed off.  
  
"I will Mr. Weasley," Harry said, trying not to cry like Lily was. He managed a weak smile then took a deep breath and sighed. He was dead.  
  
Harry couldn't say anything. The tears left his eyes and tailed down his face. Lily gave him a sisterly hug (hey they basically could have been brother and sister, since both their parents related in one way.) Cho and Ernie came over from mourning for Professor Sprout, who too had passed away.  
  
"Children. Time is short" a grave voice said. Dumbledore came over to them and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He then gave their pendants back to them.  
  
"Little did I know that you are the only ones who can use the power within them," he said gently, then beckoned them to follow him. What they saw took their breaths away.  
  
They saw Wormtail and he was preforming the Crucio Curse on Sirius.  
  
"Where are they?" he hissed.  
  
"I'll never tell you, you filthy traitor" he spat. Harry turned to Dumbledore but he was gone. Instead there was Voldemort.  
  
"I suppose I tricked you into believing that I was Dumbledore? Well, I am glad to say I'm not!" he laughed, an eerie laugh that shivered their spines.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?" Lily asked, her eyes flashing.  
  
"All in time little girl, all in good time," Voldemort. Lily's eyes turned brilliantly green.  
  
"Little girl am I?" she hissed. She pulled out her wand and muttered something. Voldemort shrieked as he began to shrink. He now looked like he was four years old.  
  
"Who's little now?" she asked. His eyes glowed red and he began to grow bigger. He grew to twice the size of Hagrid before looking at Lily.  
  
"Crucio!" he shouted and she began to shriek in pain.  
  
"Now Potter, you may watch while I kill your cousin," Voldemort said. "Avada."  
  
"NO!" Harry lunged at him. Voldemort, caught by surprise was knocked off balance. He toppled over. Lily gasped as Ernie helped her up.  
  
"Harry, look" she said. Harry's chain began to glow brilliantly gold, while Lily's became brilliantly scarlet, Cho's vivid blue and Ernie brilliant yellow. Suddenly the voice of Godric Gryffindor was heard.  
  
"The lion and phoenix have bravery, courage, and chilvary, but not enough to defeat power-hungry sly serpent that looms in the darkness" Another voice joined his: Rowena Ravenclaw's.  
  
"The witty and skillfull eagle defeat many things, but not the power-hungry sly serpent in the darkness" A third voice belonging to Helga Hufflepuff joined in.  
  
"The badger is hardworking and loyal, but it is not enough to defeat the sly serpent in the depths of Hogwarts" Together they said.  
  
"Together they have the power to defeat the powerful serpent and send it back to it's shadowy grave."  
  
A burst of white light emitted in the center of their circle and rushed towards Voldemort.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Voldemort screamed. Then, before their eyes he crumpled into nothing. Cho gasped.  
  
"Well done young hero's and heroine's. He is gone forever," Dumbledore appeared behind them smiling.  
  
"How is that possible? I thought he was immortal," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, do you remember your fourth year? When Wormtail cut your arm? You blood made him mortal, which led to his death five minutes ago." (A/N: It's been a lot longer than a half an hour, it's been like 7)  
  
"Now, all you all must get back to Los Angeles. I'm sure the others are waiting for you. And, let Harry tell Ron about his father alright?" he said, then left them alone.  
  
"We really did it" Cho said faintly. Lily nodded.  
  
"Let's go" Ernie said and they apparated back to their waiting friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11!! Wow I was bored today. LOL!  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	16. The First Wedding

Chapter 12: The First Wedding  
  
A/N: Katie already had her baby on March 8th. It is a boy names Charles Andrew. Cho's baby (For all the people who like Cho) is a month old and named Claire, born on May 10. Here is Draco and Lily's wedding.  
  
Lily paced around the small room, her long white silk wedding dress trailing behind her.  
  
"Lils, calm down!" Hermione said, smoothing down the lavender silk of her matron of honor dress. "We still need to do your hair, makeup and veil, now get over here!" Lily walked over to where Hermione and Lavender were standing.  
  
"I'm so nervous" she whispered.  
  
"We know" was their answer. They curled Lily's hair so that it had a slight curl wave at the bottom. Then Hermione put on silvery white eyeshadow, light blush, navy blue eyeliner, mascara and lipstick. Ginny then put the veil on top of Lily's head. The tiny tiara glittered in the June mornings' sunlight. Lavender smiled.  
  
"Lils you look smashing!" she said in a fake Austin Power's accent. Lily managed to laugh along with the others, even though she was a nervous wreck. Then she slumped down, and almost started crying. Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender took her by the arms and led her into the bathroom.  
  
"Girl, you need to settle down" Lavender exclaimed. Lily sniffed.  
  
"Hey can you pass me some tissues?" she asked Hermione. She nodded but when she stooped down she noticed something.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" she said holding up a stick. Lily went over and looked.  
  
"It's a pregnancy test, a positive one at that" she said.  
  
"But whose is it?" Hermione wondered. One of the bridesmaids went pale. (A/N: Do you really think I'm telling you who it is?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, they were at the church. Lily, who was pale with fright, clung to her bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Honey it's alright!" Mr. Davis cried.  
  
"Daddy, I'm so nervous," Lily said timidly. Mr. Davis hugged her.  
  
"It's alright dear. You look beautiful, and you'll be positively fine!" he exclaimed. Lily smiled a nervous smile. The wedding music started and Ginny began walking down the aisle first. Parvati and Padma walked next and then Lavender in their light pink silk bridesmaids' silk gowns. Hermione as the matron-of-honor walked down right before Lily. The wedding march began and Lily and her father made their way down the aisle.  
  
When they got there, Mr. Davis lifted Lily's veil and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Take good care of her Draco" he muttered. Draco nodded and took Lily's hand.  
  
(A/N: Skips to vows, you really think I'd bore you?)  
  
"Do you, Draco Benjamin Malfoy take thee Lillian Marisa Davis to be you're wife?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I do"  
  
"Then repeat: I Draco take thee Lillian to be thy wife to love and to cherish, to care for in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live"  
  
"I Draco take thee Lillian to be thy wife to love and to cherish, to care for in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live" Draco said.  
  
"Do you, Lillian Marisa Davis take thee Draco Benjamin Malfoy to be thy lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Then repeat after me: I Lillian take thee Draco to be my husband to love and to cherish, to care for in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live"  
  
"I Lillian take thee Draco to be my husband to love and to cherish, to care for in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live" Lily said.  
  
"Then with the rings that you now have on your fingers, I pronounce you husband and wife in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit. You may kiss the bride" Dumbledore closed his Bible. Draco leaned in and kissed Lily gently. An eruption of cheers sounded in the church. Lily and Draco beamed and ran back down the aisle into the courtyard where the reception would be held.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"May I present the new Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore announced. Lily and Draco sat down to the appetizers. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Padma and Terry all sat at the bride and groom's table. Padma, who was now seven months pregnant, took a sip of water then, raised it into the air.  
  
"To Draco and Lily!" she said.  
  
"Draco and Lily!" everyone shouted. Lavender quietly set down her glass without drinking.  
  
"You ok Lav?" Parvati asked worriedly.  
  
"Fine just a small stomach ache, don't want to trouble it" she said nervously. Lily looked wide-eyed at Lavender then to Padma then to Lavender then stood up. She grabbed Lavender by the arm and dragged her to the bathroom with Hermione, Padma, Ginny and Parvati in tow.  
  
"What?" Lavender asked annoyed.  
  
"It's you!" Lily said accusingly. Lavender paled.  
  
"How can you tell? It might be Ginny or Parvati or Hermione or you" she demanded.  
  
"Ok, we'll take the pregnancy tests and then we'll all reveal them one at a time. Padma will be in charge of knowing whose is whose since she already is pregnant," Lily said. Padma brought out five tests and they all went to separate bathrooms.  
  
Five minutes later, the tests were ready. Padma took one off the counter.  
  
"Lily, yours is.. Negative" she said. Lily nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ginny.. Negative as well" she said. Ginny did a silent punch in the air.  
  
"Hermione.. Negative again"  
  
"Parvati... Positive.. Kidding, negative" "And Lav. Negative" Padma said, but kept Lavender's in her hand. Lavender seemed a little shaken up.  
  
"Negative? Well um good, good" she said her voice rising. She wiped her eye.  
  
"Why am I crying? I don't want the baby" she cried, then looked hesitant.  
  
"Are you sure it's negative?" she asked. Parvati shook her head.  
  
"Actually it's positive," she said.  
  
"WHAT?" five voices said.  
  
Let me see it" Lavender said, and Padma gave it to her. She started crying because it was blue.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked kindly.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby, I'm going to have this baby!" Lavender said squealing excitedly. They all gathered into a big hug.  
  
"When will you tell Ron?" Parvati said.  
  
"Soon" was all they heard. 


	17. The Surprise at the Wedding revised

Harry Potter: College Years Chapter 13: The Surprise at the Wedding  
  
A/N: It's two months later. This will be Harry and Hermione's wedding and rehearsal dinner, but something's wrong..  
  
"Then I name these two wed in the name of the father, and of the sun and of the holy spirit. You may kiss the bride" Dumbledore said. Harry kissed a giggling Hermione and they walked back down the aisle.  
  
"Great job guys! Do the same thing tomorrow!" a very tan Lily said. She and Draco had just gotten back a week ago from their honeymoon in Hawaii and they were tanned to a crisp.  
  
"Thanks guys. Hey, where are Lavender and Ron?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"They ran out a few minutes ago. I don't know anything more," Lily said. Hermione looked worried.  
  
"Oh wait!" Lily said, and pulled her cell phone out of the bag on a chair. She dialed Lavender's number and put it up to Hermione's ear. It rang four times and their voice mail picked up.  
  
"LAVENDER? RON? Where are you guys? Come back to the rehearsal dinner now! Love Hermione" Hermione turned off the phone and shrugged.  
  
"Not home?" Lily asked.  
  
"No" Hermione sighed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, everyone, except Lavender and Ron were at the rehersal dinner. Lily stood up and was about to make a toast when the doors slammed open and n waltzed Ron and Lavender. Hermione and Harry jumped up and ran over to them.  
  
"Where in bloody hell have you been?" they shouted. Lavender held up her left hand and they saw her wedding ring.  
  
"You ELOPED?" Lily said as she came up to them.  
  
"Yes, we figured it'd be easier with the baby coming. Which reminds us, we found out what it is.." Lavender said. Ron shut his ears.  
  
"Well, I know, Ron didn't want to," Lavender said laughing.  
  
"Well? What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's a boy!' she said happily.  
  
"Congratulations!" Hermione, Harry and Lily said in unison. Ron took his hands off his ears.  
  
"Can I hear now?" he asked. They all nodded.  
  
"Phew" was all he said.  
  
"When do we eat?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Mrs. Granger was helping Hermione into her white satin wedding dress.  
  
"Hey Lil? You know how you were so nervous?" she asked her.  
  
"Yea?" Lily said, pulling up the straps on her light blue dress.  
  
"I know how you felt" she said timidly. Mrs. Granger finished, and turned Hermione around.  
  
"You look wonderful, you've dated Harry since 5th year and he asked you to marry him, you'll be fine!" she said, giving her daughter a hug.  
  
"Thanks Mum," was all Hermione could say. Ginny looked up at the huge clock and gasped.  
  
"C'mon you guys, let's get a move on!" And with that they hurried out the door.  
  
When they arrived at the church, Mr. Granger handed out small bouquets to everyone and a large bouquet of white roses to Hermione. The music began and Ginny started walking down the aisle. Then Padma, then Parvati, then Lily. Finally Hermione slowly walked down the aisle, clutching her father's arm. A/N skipping to the vows again.  
  
"Do you, Harry James Potter take thee Hermione Anne Granger to be your wife?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then repeat: I Harry take thee Hermione to be thy wife to love and to cherish, to care for in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."  
  
"I Harry take thee Hermione to be thy wife to love and to cherish, to care for in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live" Harry said.  
  
"Do you, Hermione Anne Granger take thee Harry James Potter to be thy lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then repeat after me: I Hermione take thee Harry to be my husband to love and to cherish, to care for in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live"  
  
"I Hermione take thee Harry to be my husband to love and to cherish, to care for in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live" Harry said.  
  
"Then with the rings that you now have on your fingers, I pronounce you husband and wife in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit. You may kiss the bride," Dumbledore said smiling. Harry leaned in and kissed a non-giggling Hermione.  
  
Cheers and cries of 'Darn it!" rang up through the crowded church as they stepped outside and into the waiting limo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The recption was held at the Three Broomsticks, where Harry and Hermione's relationship had been first found out. There were many butterbeers, laughter, dancing and so much more. Alas, it was over too soon for anyone's pleasure.  
  
"Bye! Don't forget to call us!" Lily called as Harry helped Hermione onto his new Lightening Rod 4000.  
  
"We won't we'll miss you!" they called and took off into the moonlight. They waved until they were out of site.  
  
"Well, we're all married, Lavender, you're pregnant and Padma.. Where's Padma?" Lily asked looking around. Parvati and Terry ran out.  
  
"Guys, Padma's in labor!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HA! Cliffy! I'm so mean, but I need one here and there, Next Chapter out soon I swear!  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	18. The Birth revised

Harry Potter: College Years  
  
Chapter 14: The Birth  
  
A/N: As you can see, I've made Padma a main character, so this is her chapter.  
  
Hermione cuddled next to her new husband and sighed happily. They were in a romantic gondola on the Venice waterway. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"This is so romantic" she said happily. He smiled and kissed her forehead. A small ring made them come out of fantasy. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Harry, it's Lily" Lily's voice sounded urgent. Hermione looked questionly at Harry.  
  
"Lils? Is everything alright?" Harry said, sounding urgent.  
  
"No Padma is in labor!" Lily cried.  
  
"Oh my god, but we can't come home yet!" Harry said almost in hysterics.  
  
"I know, I know hope you guys have a great honeymoon. We're at the hospital now, see you in two months!" Lily said, and the line went dead. Harry hung up and looked at Hermione.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Padma's in labor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile at the hospital...  
  
Terry wheeled Padma into the hospital and up to a nurse.  
  
"Terry and Padma Boot" Terry said. The nurse flipped through her list.  
  
"Ah yes. Mrs. Boot you weren't supposed to come until next week, but I'm sure we can fit you in a room. Follow me," she said and they followed her to a room with a bed and a TV in it. Padma clutched her stomach and groaned.  
  
"Oh. it hurts!" she said, tears forming in her eyes. Terry grabbed her hand and squeezed it. The nurse helped her into the bed, and measured how far dilated she was.  
  
"Well Padma, you're 4 centimeters dilated already. I'll be back in awhile to check on you" the nurse said then left the room. Padma sighed and fell back onto her pillows. There was a knock on the door and Mr. and Mrs. Patil came in followed by Mr. and Mrs. Boot.  
  
"Good we found you! Are you alright darling?" Mrs. Patil asked.  
  
"Alright, I'm four centimeters at the moment"  
  
"Wow," Mr. Boot said, causing a murmur of giggles to break out.  
  
A half-hour later, the nurse (now known as Tia) came in.  
  
"Hello Padma. Let's get you measured," Tia said. Padma suddenly winced.  
  
"Owwww" she moaned as another contraction took over. Tia measured her and smiled.  
  
"Well dear, you are 10 centimeters dilated."  
  
"Oh thank you God!" she said happily.  
  
"We need to get you into the delivery section," Tia said, and helped Padma into a wheelchair. Terry followed, leaving Lavender, Lily, Draco, Ron, Parvati, Dean, the Patils and the Boots in suspense.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright Padma, push!" Doctor Moore said. Padma pushed forward with all her strength. She ay back and took deep breaths.  
  
"It's head is almost out, come on dear you can do it!" Tia said. Padma pushed.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Padma screeched. A small baby screamed.  
  
"It's a girl!" Doctor Moore said, holding up the pink baby. Padma started crying with happiness as he put the baby in her arms. Terry kissed the girl's forehead, then Padma.  
  
"Have you got a name?" Tia asked them.  
  
"Yes. Nicole Alicia Boot," Padma and Terry told her, smiling at their newborn. Tia smiled and left them admiring the new addition to the Boots.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi!" Lavender called softly, coming in with Ron Draco Lily Parvati and Dean. Lily looked at the sleeping baby.  
  
"She's adorable! I want one!" she said, smiling at Draco. He laughed softly.  
  
"Thank you. This is Nicole Alicia, or Nikki," Terry said, stroking the baby's head softly. They all smiled at Nikki. Nikki suddenly woke up and started gurgling.  
  
"Well it looks like she's hungry," Mrs. Patil said, who had come in with the others.  
  
"It's what you two did when you were newborns," Mr. Patil agreed, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. The others left the twosome to admire their nursing baby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14!!! I'm not telling what's next cause, I don't exactly know!  
  
Much Love~  
  
~**¤Gryffindor Quidditch Angel¤**~ 


	19. Authors Note

Authors note: OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Blame homework, blame acting, blame dance! I almost finished with the next chapter it'll be up by tomorrow or so.  
  
Once again, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


	20. The Halloween Party

Harry Potter: College Years  
  
Chapter 15: The Halloween Party  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter, but I sadly don't own it. It belongs to a goddess named J.K. Rowling, and Scholastic and those Bloomington's. I own Lily and the other things you haven't read in the book  
  
The gang was waiting at Platform 9 ¾ for Hermione and Harry's return.  
  
"I want to know all about Venice!" Lily said, hopping down on one foot. They saw the scarlet train slowly coming into the station. They waited anxiously.  
  
Finally, a tan honey-blonde haired woman with a raven haired man rushed towards them.  
  
"HERM! HARRY!" They all cried.  
  
"RON! LILS! LAV! PARVATI! DEAN! GIN! SEAMUS!" they all cried back laughing. Lavender stepped back.  
  
"Look at you Herm! You're hair is gorgeous, and you're tan!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you got big!" Hermione said laughing. Lavender smiled and patted her stomach which now held a 6 month old baby.  
  
"Have you thought of a name?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Yes, we like either Connor or Daniel for a boy," Ron answered.  
  
"Though I like Connor, he likes Daniel," Lavender said, glaring at her husband. Ron grinned and just shrugged.  
  
"Why not name him Connor Daniel?" Parvati suggested.  
  
"Hey, why can't it be Daniel Connor?" Ron asked.  
  
"Cause Connor sounds better," Padma said laughing.  
  
"Ahhhh!" 2 month old Nikki screamed, giggling from her mother's arms. Everyone laughed.  
  
"She's gotten so big!" Hermione cooed. Lily shivered and pulled her coat tighter.  
  
"Halloween is just around the corner," Seamus said.  
  
"It's my first Halloween in awhile not at Hogwarts!" Ginny said sadly.  
  
"Let's have our own then!" Padma suggested.  
  
"Yeah, with costumes!" Lily said.  
  
"And candy!" Ron said.  
  
"And a spook house!" Parvati said.  
  
"And Candy!!" Ron said louder.  
  
"And we can invite all of our friends!" Hermione.  
  
"AND CANDY!!!" Ron shouted, causing people to stop and look. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You haven't changed Ron. You always thinking with your stomach," Hermione scolded. Ron glared at her.  
  
"OK, literally you guys. Harry and Hermione go and sleep." Lily ordered, sounding like McGonagall. Everyone laughed and went their separate ways.  
  
A/N: Now I'll go to everyone's house on Halloween night, starting with Roger and Cho and ending with Draco and Lily which is where the party will be held.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cho had just finished feeding 7 month old Claire when Roger, her husband of 1 year came running in.  
  
"Hello dear. What's your hurry?" Cho asked him, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Harry and Herm are back and hosting a Halloween party tonight. I ran into Harry at the Leaky Cauldron and he wants us to come," Roger said.  
  
"Alright, what time?" Cho asked, picking up Claire from her high chair.  
  
"Six."  
  
"Alright, costumes?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Alright, hold on to Claire while I run downtown to get her costume?" Cho asked, putting the sleepy baby in Roger's arms and putting on her coat. Roger just nodded and she rushed out the door.  
  
Five minutes later she returned.  
  
"IT's an angel costume, for our little angel," Cho said proudly, cuddling the now wide-awake Claire. Since it was 5:00, they put the little white dress, the tiny gold wings and the petit halo on top of her shiny black hair. Cho looked adoringly at her.  
  
"Our baby." she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Padma was putting the final touches on Nikki's bumblebee costume when there was a knock on the door. Terry came in with a crying Nikki.  
  
"Hon, I think she's hungry," Terry said, bouncing Nikki up and down gently. Padma jumped up and took her from him. She took a bottle from her robe and gave it to Nikki. Nikki drank hungrily. Terry laughed.  
  
"What did I say?" he said, smoothing Padma's hair. He looked at the costume and smiled.  
  
"Honey it's amazing!" he said, kissing her forehead. Padma laughed softly and pushed him away.  
  
"Help me get her into it," she said, and together they got a squirming Nikki into her costume.  
  
"Oh how adorable!" Padma cooed. Terry smiled at their "little bumblebee"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione cried exasperatedly pacing around in her elven gown costume. Harry stared calmly at his new wife wearing his elven robes.  
  
"Mione, nobody will notice" he started, but was cut off.  
  
"Unnoticed? Harry, Lavender is pregnant! She'll be able to tell you knocked me up on our honeymoon!" she cried.  
  
"Well was I supposed to keep my distance from somebody as gorgeous as you?" Harry asked, making her smile. She sat down on his lap and he put his arms around her.  
  
"Don't worry at all Mione. All you need to worry is that this baby'll make it through all 9 months" Harry said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Alright Mr. Potter" she teased.  
  
"Good Mrs. Potter" he said nuzzling her neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Once again, NO Ron I am not dressing as a woman with child as I am that every day until March" Lavender Weasley cried for the fifth time in 10 minutes.  
  
"Fine how about a medieval queen, and I'll be your King?" Ron said, looking at his wife. Lavender brightened.  
  
"Good idea!" she said. She waved her wand and she was wearing a deep purple dress with a medieval headdress. Ron was wearing a proud tall crown with a purple cape lined with fur and kingwear.  
  
"Ready?" she asked. Ron nodded, and they Apparated to Draco and Lily's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco, they'll be here any moment!" Lily said.  
  
"And you still need to put your costume on" Draco told her, nodding to the fairy outfit lying on a chair.  
  
"So do you!" Lily said. Draco waved his wand and was wearing his hunter costume.  
  
"Ready" he said. Lily started to wave her wand, but then Draco grabbed her arm and grinned devilishly.  
  
"I have a better idea" he said, then started to kiss her neck. Lily catching on, closed their bedroom door with a snap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About an hour later, everyone had arrived in costume.  
  
"Welcome!" Draco and Lily greeted everyone. They stepped into the large ball room where games, food including candy and Halloween decorations all over. Draco's arm slipped around Lily's waist and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Feeling alright there?" he asked.  
  
"Never better" she replied. Harry and Hermione walked over, and whispered something to Lily. Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"How did I know you weren't going to behave in Venice?" she said with a knowing tone in her voice. Hermione blushed and Draco understood.  
  
"Aha, congratulations Harry" he said. Harry nodded and steered Hermione away from the champagne glasses that were coming around.  
  
"When is it due?" Lily asked.  
  
"May 30" they answered together. Draco laughed.  
  
"nice date, boy or girl you think?" he asked.  
  
"Boy" Harry said.  
  
"Girl" Hermione answered, making Lily laugh.  
  
"I'd wait to find out" she advised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a long night of partying, everyone went home tired, full and happy. Draco and Lily watched them leave, their hands entwined.  
  
"I love you" Draco said, kissing the side of her face. Lily turned and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I love you too" she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There! Chapter 15! Ha, I'm done with the chapter!  
  
Love To all  
  
~**Gryffindor Quidditch Angel**~ 


End file.
